3 Wishes 3 Boys 1 Genie
by xSushii
Summary: REVISING.


New story! I do not Own Naruto! P

* * *

**3 Wishes 3 Boys 1 Genie**

**B 2Cut32B3Tru3**

* * *

_'thinking'_

**inner sakura**

_flashback_

* * *

"SASUKE! BEAR MY CHILD!" 

"NO BEAR MINE!"

"NARUTO YOUR SO KAWAII!"

"NARUTO-KUN I LOVE YOU HAIR!"

"NEJI NEJI NEJI NEJI!"

"I LOVE YOU NEJI, MARRY ME?!"

SASUKES POV

_'damn fangirls.. they went TOO far' _i thought to myself. I ran quickining my pace. Behind me was Neji Hyuuga a.k.a white eyed freak is what the dope calls him. A prodigy just like myself making women faint in his prensence. They say he was charming but i just call it...'pathetic'...

Next to him was dope a.k.a Naruto uzamaki unknown to him Neji's cousin has a crush on him hes just too dense to notice, like i care the three of us were known as Playboys or heartthrobs. It was true we had women eating out of the palm of out hands but we didnt do it because we loved them, actually we didnt even care for their presence.

NORAML POV

the three ran faster as their fangirls got closer. The three turned to a dark corner panting hard

" SASUKE-KUN, NARUTO-KUN AND NEJI-KUN WHERE ARE YOU?!?!" "THEY WENT THIS WAY! LETS GO!" and with that the fangirls left.

"That was close temes" said the blonde which in retun earned a big two lumps on the head.

"Baka if you didnt scream 'RAMEN' we wouldnt be in this mess!" said an annoyed spiky hair prodigy and a nod from a long haired prodigy

"Prodigys these days.." said the spiky haired blond which again got 2 more bump on the head. Naruto rubbed the back of his head and pouted. But then stopped and looked over Sauske's shoulder seeing a dark old shop with only one little light in the shop. But being him he skipped pass them heading towards the shop.

"Naruto baka were are you going?" yelled sasuke.

"you guys can come if you want i want to go there!" pointing to the shop. They only shrugged and followed along only hands in pockets and walking. Naruto opened the door with a 'creak' he walked in followed by Hyuuga and Uchia.

Naruto looked around the room. Skulls hanging and on the wall and little table near the end of the room. Voodo's and witch potions labled. A couple of rats running around too but not noticed. Old books of some sort and bottles on shelves. Dust was there too, alot of it actually. Naruto went to the small table while Sauske and Neji continued to look around. He looked at the gypsy bottle in the middle of the table. It looked like it had fog in the ball as if it was swamp.

"may i help you boys?..." said a creaky soft voice which in returned scared the daylights out of the three.

"you look like young boys who would be interested into some...adventure?" said the woman in black cloak.

"YES!" replied Naruto happily. The woman smirked not nitced by the boys.

She walked over to her shelves pulling out a sparkly red and pink bottle with jewels crested in it.

She walked back to them at the table and sat down slowely. She placed the bottle on the table and moved her hands around the cystal ball making the fog spin faster. The three scooted closer and closer as she moved her hands around. Then something started to appear it..it..it..was...a...a../a...

"A GENIE?!?!" of course none other then Naruto.

"yes...a genie...you will have...riches to your desire...food that has not even been invented yet and your lover of your pick." she said wisely.

"i already have that im getting out of here this shop is wasting my time..." said an annoyed spiky hair prodigy. "Naruto were leaving we still have to get out of here before **MORE** fangirls come.

"you can have this bottle before..you...go..." she annonced. Naruto smiled widely and hugged the woman which in surprise scared the daylights out og her.

"THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU VERY MUCH LADY WE OWE YOU ONE!" screamed Naruto with happiness. and took the bottle.

catching up to the 2 Naruto started to skip as they walked. Sauske glanced at the shiny object in the loud mouths hands. "did you pay for that dope?" he said

"Nope but the lady gave it to me for free after you guys left!" said the ramen lover.

"Naruto that is literly stealing give it back before we get in trouble" said Neji trying to take the bottle.

"NO! you guys didn't want it so why should i give it to you?!" fired Naruto holding back the object from the white eyed boy.

"Naruto hand it over" said Sauske getting pissed.

"NO! i dont want to she gave it to me for free i told you!!" said posseve blond. Finally getting their hands on the bottle Sasuke and Neji both pulled but Naruto pulled the same stength.

"LET GO DOPE" said spiky haired boy putting venom in his words. "NO NO NO NO!" replied the blonde again. But from all the pulling Naruto got tired o fighting the prodigy's and let go making them stumble a little and let the bottle slip and fall down to the ground.

Everything went in slow mo from there. Slowely as the bottle dropped then with a 'crash' smoke appered.

"cough cough i cant cough see!" said Neji in the smoke somewhere. Naruto had his eyes closed and used his hands to find something to hold him. "where cough are you cough guys?" said the blonde

**'BAM'** "Itai!" said the blond crashing into his spiky haired friend

"kuso.." said the Sasuke rubbing his arm looking at the blonde idiot who bumped into him. "i found cough cough Sasuke teme..." said the blonde.

Neji finally found them in this puff of smoke and looked at the blonde at the ground. "man, i wish this fog would disappear!" said the annoyed long haired boy.

"Your wish is my comand!" they heard a heavenily voice and with that they heard a 'snap' and the fog disappeared reavilng a angel or should i say Genie?

"Masters" and with that the petite girl in front of them bowed to her masters.

**'BAM'** The pink head girl put a finger to her bottom lip watching her masters with nose bleeds.

she tilted her head to the side. "Masters?" _'mmm...for some reason that happens alot...'_

* * *

i hope you liked this chapter! yes new story! new story! YAY! plz no flamies! who should end up with sakura? Neji? Sasuke? Naruto? Who? the first boy with 10 or more votes wins! Thank you for reading! 


End file.
